


Risk

by CuriousThimble



Series: Anders and FemHawke Shorts [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: Hawke and Anders talk about their new relationship.





	Risk

One of Hawke’s favorite things about Anders was how he slept. Whatever position he was in, wherever they were, when he slept he was totally himself, giving in to whatever emotional whim that moved his dreams. Ever since he moved in a month before, Hawke felt as if she learned a little bit more about her lover each night. Anytime they had accomplished something in their fight for mage rights, he slept peacefully, his body curled around her in casual intimacy, as if Justice left him to a well-deserved rest.

If she’d gone to do some work with Sebastian or Fenris, leaving him to his work in the clinic, she came home to see him sprawled across the bed, fully dressed and fidgeting in his sleep, waiting for her. Those were the nights he crushed her to his chest, afraid to let her go until sunlight streamed through the windows.

He spread himself across the sheets like butter on toast when he was too exhausted to think, and she’d have to simply push him around and ignore the snoring protests. He’d sleep on top of her if she was gone for more than a night. 

The worst were the nightmares. He dreamed of the Circle, the torture of being in solitary confinement, and of Karl. He would cry out in his sleep in fear, covered in a cold sweat or tears, his heart breaking. Hawke would do her best to soothe him, running her fingers through his hair, opening the window to let the cool night air in. When he wakes he tries not to cry, and she just holds him until he falls asleep again.

But her favorite...just then he was on his back, one arm tucked behind his head, looking like a Spirit of Beauty tangled in sheets, with a very satisfied smile on his face.

“What are you smiling at?” he purred, propping himself up on one elbow.

“You,” she told him, grinning. “You look like a Spirit of Beauty in this light. Some avenging spirit come to rid the world of ugliness.”

He frowned. “A spirit of...is that even a thing?”

Hawke leaned closer, nuzzling his neck. “Looking at you right now, I’d be compelled to say yes.”

He chuckled, moaning at the feel of her lips on his throat. “Hawke, I should leave,” he said, leaning his head down and pressing his lips to her bare shoulder. “I shouldn’t be here.”

“You mean you shouldn’t be here with me,” she corrected, moving her head so his traveling mouth could have better access to her neck.

“This can’t end well,” he repeated for the hundredth time. “I’m only going to hurt you.”

“So hurt me,” she said, shrugging a shoulder. “I know you will; you know you will. And I’ll probably hurt you, too. That’s how life is, Anders. You have to take the pain to have the pleasure.”

“You can’t mean that,” he argued, frowning at her. “You can’t ask me to be with you knowing I’ll just destroy everything.”

“If I didn’t mean it, what are we doing?” she countered gently. “Every day for the past month you’ve said you were leaving, but you haven’t packed anything yet. Stay, and enjoy what we have, while we have it. You said yourself that we could both die tomorrow,” she reminded him, taking his free hand and lacing their fingers together. “So love me now, and let tomorrow worry about itself.”

“Love, you don’t know what you’re asking,” he said, his voice cracking. 

“You’re worth the risk,” she said, drawing him down for another kiss.


End file.
